Dark was the night
by Mediumfan93
Summary: What if Arizona was in the Ambulance instead of Alex and Meredith? Might things have played out differently?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my version of what may have happened if Arizona decided to go collect the baby herself and ended up in the Ambulance. Enjoy xx**

**Dark was the night**

"Okay, well what about the eye?"said Arizona sighing as she shuffled through a mound of paperwork and charts infront of her. She stood at the counter of the ER, on the phone to Paramedics and everything just seemed to be going haywire. She was getting calls left, right and centre. Now she had one where a young boy had gotten his face ripped apart by a dog.

"Good. Well we'll be waiting" she replied again, putting the receiver down and pulling the ball point pen from her pocket and taking another chart from a nurse who held it out to her. She saw Avery at a glance.

"Oh! Hey Avery. We have a kid who just got half his face torn off so could you get Sloan and meet me outside?" she said quickly and smiled slightly as he nodded "And see if Sheppard's still here cause we may need him" she finished.

She began to walk off in the other direction and heard her name shouted again. She spun round on her heels to see the nurse holding out the receiver, motioning for her to come over and she quickly replied.

"Doctor Robbins? You're popular tonight" he said smiling as she took the phone from him.

"Hey, this is Robbins...right now!" she said, her voice slightly elevated as she heard the other persons words "Well where?" she asked.

A newborn was born with a Trachea Sophogial Fistula and it was severe. Especially for Bentley Hospital, they were a tiny town hospital and didn't have the equipment she thought worryingly to herself. She would have to go.

It was then she saw Sloan, Avery and Karev appear out of nowhere for the second time tonight.

"Blondie? You needed me?" he said in his Sloan smile that she used to find extremely annoying.

"Uh yeah. There's a kid coming who was mauled, face was practically ripped off"

"Ohh!" Sloan said with a shocked expression.

"I just got another call that a kid in Bentley hospital needs to be transported here for treatment, it's bad so I need to go there help her and bring her back alive" Arizona informed

"You need to go on this? Send someone else" Sloan said

"Can't. the case is pretty severe so i need to know if you can handle it without me and Alex can take my place?" she asked "Alex?" she nodded in his direction. He looked slightly taken aback but his expression soon turned to excitement.

"Yeah, sure" he commented happily.

"Okay, Good. I need to get going" she said walking off and turned back to them "Tell Callie I'll be back soon"

"Will do. Be careful"

"Always!"

**0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0**

**0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0**

Derek, Mark Jackson and Alex had been in surgery for two hours when Owen Hunt walked in, seeing them surrounding the young boy. He walked over to get a closer look and then faced Alex.

"Karev, what are you doing in here? I thought you were on Doctor Greyson's service and instead your in on a PEDS surgery?" he asked confused

"Doctor Robbins had to travel to Bentley hospital for a newborn so she sent me in here to help these guys" Alex explained and Owen looked to Mark and Derek for confirmation.

"He's telling the truth, Robbins told him to take over for her" Mark assured Owen.

"When will Doctor Robbins be back?"

"As soon as she can. She went to the hospital herself"

Owen sighed. Doctor Greyson was complaining of a missing resident to help and he needed Robbins back soon. He picked up his cell phone and dialed Arizona's number. It rang out three times before he heard a rushed 'Hello?' on the other end.

"Doctor Robbins, where are you?"

"At Bentley. They had a newborn with a Trachea Sophogial Fistula" she told him

"Hang on, I'll put you on speaker...How's it looking?' he said, trying to gauge what was going on.

He heard Arizona sigh in frustration on the other end "She's septic. she's got pneumonia and they don't have any neo-natal stuff here at all"

"Was she like that when you got there?"

"Well, I've intubated, started an umbilical line to hang D-10 normal saline and antibiotics, but her stats aren't coming up and the oxygen was flowing into her stomach. I fed a tube and baloon down her throat to constrict the fistula and get the air flowing into her stomach" Arizona listed off her attempts and the other doctors saw Owen nodding.

"I'm taking her back in the Ambulance now. I'll call you back"

"You don't have alot of time"

"I know" said Arizona in a sharp tone and with that Owen hung up the phone.

**0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0**

**0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o**

Arizona and the Paramedic who had accompanied her to the hospital had managed to pack up all the IV line, Oxygen tank and Saline bag and they were maneuvering the incubator into the Ambulance. Thje rain was pounding off of them, soaking them head to toe. Arizona had draped some extra blankets over the incubator.

They couldn't let the dirty rain water or freezing temperatures get to the baby or she wouldn't stand a chance. With some difficulty they hauled the incubator into the rig and the Paramedic jumped to the front and started to drive off. Owen was right, they didn't have alot of time in this weather and the time it took to get back to Seattle.

Arizona swept some soaking strands from her face and shivered as the rain water soaked her hair and scrubs. She looked down to the baby who was connected to a multitude of tubes and wired flowing in every direction.

She felt herself starting to drift off. A combination of hard, long shifts and Sofia crying during the night. Arizona didn't manage to though as she felt her phone buzzing in her pocket and the loud beeping of her ringtone ring in her ears. She quickly rifled through her pocket and pressed the button to connect the call.

"Hello?" she answered

"_Robbins, where are you_?" came Owen's stern voice

"I'm in the rig, we're on the way back" she said

"_How's the baby_?"

"Hanging on" she said with a tone of pride and admiration for the tiny human that lay before her. She was about to say something else when she felt the rig bounce a little, the engine making a choking noise and come to a complete stop. She paused as she tried to comprehend what was going on.

"_Robbins_?" her phone screeched, Owen trying to talk to her.

"What's going on?" she directed her voice to the young man in the front seat. He was now out of his chair and climbing out the side door while Arizona sat quietly the man reappeared seconds later by opening the back door and reaching in to grab a handful of orange, fluorescent cones.

"What's going on?" Arizona repeated louder tha before. The man looked up at her with a worried gaze.

"The rig broke down and I'm going to put out these cones and we'll have to hope to God someone sees us"

"It broke down!" she yelled in anger

"We _need_ to get out of the rig" he said and Arizona gazed at him opened-mouthed

"We can't move, we're sitting ducks and I can't take the baby out in these conditions, she'll die" the blonde surgeon protested

"We have to! If a vehicle hits the rig it will go up like a Roman candle, the thing is filled with Oxygen tanks" the man stressed.

"_Robbins!_" she heard the muffled sound of Owen shout at her through the phone "_Are you there?_"

She sighed and pulled the phone closer so she could talk to them "The Ambulance broke down"

"_Seriously_?" she heard Alex say in surprise

"Yeah! The guy's telling us to get out but I can't take the kid out. She'll die"

"_Leave the phone. Get a helicopter_" Arizona heard Derek order someone.

"_Arizona_?" said Owen in a desperate bid for her to listen "_You have to get out before you get hit_"

"I can't regulate-"

"_What?"_

"I can't regulate her temp if she isn't in the incubator"

"_She may have to leave the kid_" she heard Mark mutter solemnly and she felt a surge of anger and over-protectiveness consume her.

"I am _not_ leaving this kid!" she yelled bitterly

"_You're sitting in a powder keg!" _he yelled back at her through the phone.

Suddenly the Paramedic came back and opened the doors again "Time to go!" he said breathlessly and Arizona nodded reluctantly. Arizona put her phone down and grabbed a grey blanket, she lifted the baby into her arms and gave her to the man. They didn't have any other choice.

"I'm gonna disconnect the tubes while you hold the baby" Arizona explained and the man nodded obediently. She started removing the wires and grabbed the IV bags before stepping out of the rig carefully. They reached about ten meters away when Arizona realised she'd forgotten her phone. She might need it to contact someone.

"Damn it! I left my phone in the rig, I'll be right back" she said slowly handing the drips to the man. She ran back to the rig and stepped into it. Where had she left the phone? it was then she saw it sitting idly by the seat at the front. She stepped over to it andchecked it, the call was still running.

"Hello?" she said quickly

"_You still in the rig_?" she heard Mark's pissed off voice say to her.

"Just came back for the phone. Leaving now" she asured them. Before she could stand up she felt floor, the walls, everything shake violently. Shock instilled in her as she was flung backwards onto the floor, her head smashing off the metal and for a second everything was completely quiet. Then all she felt was a white hot pain seering through her whole body before she blacked out.

**0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0**

**o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0**

Everyone remained still as they heard shuffling and scraping against metal on the other side of the phone, and then there was a pause.

"_Hello_?" came a lone female voice.

Mark perked his eyebrows in slight anger and surprise at his recognition of the voice "You still in the rig?" he shot into the phone.

He heard a small laugh of nervousness "_Just came back for the phone. Leaving now_"

Almost directly after she answered there was a loud banging noise, and then a series of them volleyed together in the span of a few seconds before the phone began to ring out, the connection severed. After staying silent for a couple more seconds the phone began it's mundane beeping.

"Robbins?' they heard Mark whisper almost inaudibly. There was no reply, from Arizona or any of them. Too afraid to speak or say what they all were thinking or imagining.

"Doctor Avery, I want you to take Doctor Sloan's place. The hard parts done, we'll talk you through the rest" Derek said calmly as he eyed Mark with concern. Instead of protesting that he was fine Mark simply stood up, ripped off the latex gloves and shoved them on the instrument tray before stalking out. Owen followed him, hot on his heels. Alex stared at the phone with blank eyes and Jackson slowly put on gloves and took Mark's place at the operating table.

Owen watched as Mark walked into an on-call room and slammed the door shut with a bang. Owen was walking to it when Bailey and Weber appeared with a look of bewilderment written on her face.

"What the hell was that?" Bailey huffed and gave Owen a 'explain this now' look.

Owen sighed before talking, needing a second to speak "Doctor Robbins was in an Ambulance that broke down. She had a kid in it but they managed to take her out but she wen't back for her phone. We heard a loud noise like an exlosion and then the call disconnected"

At the story Bailey's face instantly dropped. Owen knew her and the perky PEDS surgeon were friendly. Weber looked like he a downtrdden puppy but there was still a look of anticipation.

"Are you sure anything happened to her? Have you tried calling her back?" he questioned and Owen shook his head as to further explain his point.

Bailey put her hand up " We...we dont even know if anything is wrong. I mean let's not jump to conclusions"

"I'm not, I just mean it didn't sound good" Owen replied before turning to Weber.

"Doctor Weber, can you call dispatch and tell them to send another Ambulance as soon as possible. Tell them there may have been an incident?"

Weber nodded and walked off while Owen kept on walking to the on-call room. He didn't know what to do from here. He was worried about his friend too, but right now he needed to talk to Mark.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Arizona_?"

"_Zo_?"

Arizona kept hearing her name repeated in her ear. Soft whispers that became louder and louder as the seconds wore on.

She recognised that voice, it was so familiar. It was then she felt the screaming pain in her body, enveloping her completely as she tried in vain to move, to respond to the voice.

"Aah!" her shaking voice echoed.

She had no idea how she had even formed a sound from her lips. Her whole body felt like it was on fire. After a moment the pain was overtaken by exhaustion, not being able to move, not wanting to move. Soon she felt her eyes flutter and eyelids shake on her desperate natural struggle to stay awake. The smell of burning tarmac all she could take in.

**Ooooooo**

**Oooooooo**

The moment after falling asleep she suddenly felt a fresh breeze hit her face which was odd considering it had been raining. The breeze magically whisked away the crushing pain her body felt and was replaced with a sensation of light-headedness, followed by shock and confusion as she endeavoured to open her eyes.

Instead of her vision trained on the burning paved road, now she was standing upright as though nothing had happened, taking in the sight of the flaming, overturned Ambulance and car to the left. The disaster leaving a trail of burned bodies in it's wake.

"Oh my God!" Arizona breathed.

"Look's bad, right?" she heard the familiar voice speak louder.

She spun round on her heels, panic kicking in at the presence of another person. When she turned around she felt a collusion of shock, pain, and confusion. Her mouth stood agape in shock at the last person she ever expected to see again standing infront of her.

"T-Tim?"

"Hey Zo?" said the tall black-haired man smiled, dimples displayed. He was just as she remembered him. The last tins she had seem him before he went off to war. His green, military suit, jacket and tie and hair all in place. He had always taken pride in his appearance.

"What are you doing here?" she said in disbelief. Tim gave her a sad smile.

"I could say the same thing to you" he replied and tilted his head in the direction directly behind her.

Again, she turned around and scanned the scene for a clue of what she was apparently missing. Then she noticed at her feet, was her. Her injured, mangled body lying a meter from her on the ground. She was lying face down, arms and legs spread apart with he head face down and buried in the ground. Her clothes were covered in dirt and smoke from the explosion she now realised she gad been part of. Arizona gasped at the sight, her heart sinking as she tried to digest what was going on.

"Am I...dead?" she choked on the last word and turned to look at her little brother. He shook his head.

"No"

"Then-?" Arizona shrugged.

Tim sighed and gave her a sympathetic look "Call it...an out-of-body experience"

Arizona let out a nervous laugh and started to walk distractedly in small circles.

"Look, I know it's a lot to digest" Tim tried to console her.

"Kind of!" she snapped "I mean you're saying I'm not dead but it pretty much looks like it to me" she rambled to him.

"I think you should come with me and we can talk more" Tim said sternly and held out his hand to Arizona.

Arizona shook her head in confusion "Go? Go where?"

Tim looked at her with sadness.

"I was telling you the truth, you aren't dead. _Not yet_"

Arizona felt a surge of anger rise at her brothers words and tone.

"Not yet? So what are you telling me to 'let go' or something. I'm not dead yet, I can come back right?"

"No!" yelled Tim with impatience "You can't. It's your time"

"Oh, shut up!" Arizona shouted to him "You're not even trying to help me"

"I am!"

"No you're not! You're just spewing up cliches you'd hear in a 'Supernatural' episode. I have a wife and a baby and friends back in Seattle, a life! And I'll be damned if I'm just gonna lay down and die" Arizona snarled and began to walk down the road away from Tim who settled for slowly walking behind, keeping a respectable distance from his very pissed off sister.

"Arizona!"

"Get lost! If you're not gonna help then go annoy someone else" Arizona shouted over her shoulder, not giving Tim a glance.

"If you're an avid Supernatural fan then you'll know what happens to the souls who decide to stay behind" Tim stated

"What? I'll become some vengeful spirit and start murdering people?" Arizona said sarcastically

"Maybe not that extreme. But they're right about the part where you don't get a second chance. It's lonely" Tim exclaimed.

As Arizona continued walking down the road she heard the wailing siren of the Ambulances approaching and she immediately ran back to the site to see the young Paramedic with the baby jumping into the rig.

She smiled in relief. She had forgotten about them in all the chaos and confusion of becoming some damned soul as get brother was trying to put it. It took some time for the Paramedics to distinguish between the bodies but was ecstatic when she realised they were shipping her to Mercy West to get emergency treatment. She was in a dire situation but she was alive at least and they saw that.

As she jumped into the rig to go with them, aware that she probably didn't have some sort if magic teleportation as a ghost, she turned to look for Tim. Seeing he wasn't there she was a little sad, but the last thing she needed was to be told she had to give up, not when there was so much still to fight for.

**Ooooooooo**

**Ooooooooo**

Richard sighed as he stood by the Or floor reception. He had been holding on for news for more than half an hour. All that emergency dispatch had told him was that more ambulances had been sent, no time or warning was given.

He watched the on-call room door he had seen Mark barge into earlier, seconds before he realised what was going on. Bailey had decided to page Callie, it was better that she was made aware than if she saw what would most likely be her wife bloodied on a gurney.

Richard felt his stomach tie in knots at the thought of the perky PEDS surgeon near death. He knew Bailey regarded her residents like her own children but that was the way he felt about all of them, the attendings included.

Suddenly there was a clicking noise on the end of the phone and a voice spoke.

"Doctor Weber, two ambulances have picked up patients to be transported to Mercy West and further ambulances have been sent for bodies that were reported" a female voice explained.

"Do you know if one of the patients being brought back us was a Doctor...at this hospital?" he asked eagerly.

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't know" the woman said

Richard sighed "Thank you for your help" he replied before dropping the receiver.

At that moment Owen walked put and headed straight for Weber "Any news, Richard?"

"They have bodies recovered from an explosion but there are two patients on their way here. They couldn't tell me if it was Robbins, but let's hope" Richard commented.

"One of the patients will probably be the kid. How's Torres?" he added.

Owen shook his head "Not too good. She's freaking out and I don't think she'll be happy till she sees Arizona"

"I can understand"

"Before I forget how was Henry's surgery?" Owen asked.

"Good. Yang was a big rushed but she pulled through, he's in recovery" Richard assured

"Well. At least there's some good news" Owen sighed as he headed down the corridor.

**Ooooooo**

**Ooooooo**

Half an hour after the call, the doctors were waiting outside at the ER bay. Waiting to determine whether Arizona was dead or alive. Callie stood by the side, quiet and watching the road in like a hawk. The anticipation was daunting. Sooner jam they expected they heard the screech of wheels on asphalt and an ambulance approach. The all waited before it came to stop in front of the ER entrance before they surrounded it. The doors opened to reveal a young man in

His early twenties, a Paramedic according to his jacket. He looked shaken.

"Newborn with Trachea Sophogial Fistula. She's been given antibiotics, oxygen and saline" the man spilled out as he jumped out of the rig and stepped back to let Alex and April take over. They wheeled the baby on the gurney inside and were outside within a minute. The man still stood there watching as the baby was taken away and before he could follow them into the hospital Mark grabbed his arm.

"Hey, where you the Paramedic with Doctor Robbins?" Mark questioned.

the man nodded, a look of horror in his face.

"Yes" he said simply.

"What happened?" cut in Callie, who had taken note of his expression.

He nodded his head in apology "She ran back for her phone and she didn't see the car crashing into the ambulance"

"So she's been hurt? She'll be in the next ambulance?" Callow said frantically.

The man nodded again "I'm so sorry, I would have helped but the baby..."

"It's not your fault" Richard said, patting his back "Go inside and get some rest, we'll call your boss"

The man nodded half-heartedly and went inside.

Callie and Mark turned back and Richard stepped to the front.

"Now we know that Arizona will be in the next ambulance. She is a friend to all of us and may be hurt badly so I want you to keep your head clear" Richard exclaimed and they all nodded.

The second ambulance rounded the corner and everyone stood firm and waited for it to stop, ready to jump into action.

The ambulance came to a halt and the doors were slammed on

open. Inside the first sight seen were two Paramedics hunched over a body, face unseen.

"Arizona!" came a strangle sob from Callie as she tried to run forward, pointing to the persons feet. It was Arizona's heelies.

The Paramedic on the left of Arizona was the first to speak as the other was performing CPR.

"Female, mid-thirties. Suffered contusions to head and spine, first and second degree burns to the arm, legs, face and chest" the Paramedic yelled as he and his partner wheeled the gurney pit of the ambulance.

As soon as the gurney hit the ground, the doctors huddled round looking at the haggard, frail form of Arizona.

Bailey immediately began compressions and jumped onto the rail of the gurney as Teddy, who had just joined, Derek, Owen and Richard steered it down the ER.

They drove into a trauma room and connected the heart monitor. As soon as they did it started to beep wildly indicating that Arizona's heart rate had bottomed out.

"V-fib!" Owen yelled

"Crash cart!" Teddy ordered and Richard swindled the cart over to her and charged the paddles.

"CLEAR!" Teddy shouted. Bailey removed her hands as Teddy placed the paddles on Arizona's chest. The electricity coursed through the paddles and jolted the blonde's body. A cry was heard from Calle at the back as her body bounced off of the the table. By the room entrance Mark and Callie stood, worried looks passing between them. Suddenly a violent cough erupted from Arizona's weak form.

Mark saw the burns adorned on his friends skin and stepped forward to access the damage. He took a small flashlight and gently pushed her jaw down. Her airway seemed clear, no soot or smoke there but her throat was still swollen.

"Crike her. Her airway is swollen and she can't breathe" Mark informed. Teddy grabbed a scalpel from the drawer and slid it across Arizona's neck and blood slowly oozed.

Mark felt the air slowly release and he breathed a sigh of relief.

The beeping of the heart monitor started to slow down in response and a steady rhyme reflected o the screen.

Callie took in a deep breath, several breaths and wiped away the tears from her eyes.

Mark grabbed some gauze, soaking it and gently pressing it to the blondes skin

**Ooooooo**

**Ooooooo**

Arizona slowly walked into the large trauma room, following the herd of doctors who now surrounded her. She saw Callie pressed up against the back wall, tears flowing freely down her face. Arizona walked over to her, pitting her hand out to grasp Callie's shoulder but stopped before She did. Could Callie feel her presence? Her touch? She was after all, a ghost. Not dead, but not quite alive either. Instead she turned her head to watch the team of surgeons, Mark was examining her burns and they seemed like they were everywhere. Teddy was keeping a watchful eye on the monitor and pressing the stethoscope lightly to her chest.

Weber and Bailey were Checking her abdomen for internal bleeding while Derek flared the flashlight in her eye.

She watched as Mark peeled the bloody gauze off her charred flesh and flinched as it pricked and flared in her arm. It was really painful.

Wait. Painful? She felt pain. Her ghost or spirit or whatever felt the pain inflicted on her lifeless body on the table.

She couldn't be dead then, nowhere near it. She still had a fighting chance.

"I still have a shot" she mumbled to herself

"Don't think too much on it, Zo" Tim said as he appeared in the opposite side to where Arizona stood.

Arizona felt the sadness she felt for yelling at him before disappear and be replaced with an undeniable rage. Why was he so hell bent on making her give up?

"What is your problem? I dont need you whispering on my ear, telling me I can't come back. I can feel the injuries the 'other' me is feeling" Arizona told him angrily.

"I'm not trying to make you give up anything, you,re already gone" Tim tried to calm her, but she wasn't going to listen.

"I'm not! Me feeling pain proves it" the blonde argued "I may be really close to dying, but I'm not dead yet"

"Fine... Don't say I didn't warn you"

Arizona, who had been. Looking at the doctors as they coordinated with each other to save her life and them she glanced at Callie. The brunette was still crying and clinging to the wall behind her.

As she heard Tim speak the last sentence she turned her head to see an empty spot where her brother had once stood. She didn't know if that was him disappearing again to let her calm down or whether he was gone for good.

She didn't care so much after all he had said. To her he wasn't really the same little brother she had grew up with, who she had told everything to.

"Alright, we need to get her to x-ray right now and assess the damage so we can get her to an OR" Richard yelled and everyone stood to one side of the gurney and wheeled it out.

**Oooooooooo**

**Oooooooooo**

As soon as Arizona had been wheeled to x-ray, Callie had exited to the nearest on-call room so she could have time to think.

It was a huge shock to see Arizona the way she was, so fragile and lifeless looking. Callie couldn't move or attempt to help, it took everything not to completely fall apart. Was this how Arizona had felt when it was her on the gurney?

Her thoughts were interrupted by Mark walking through the door. He looked at Callie thoughtfully.

"They're waiting on scans. I've placed cool clothes over the burns, there's not much more I can do till I reach the OR" Mark explained.

Callie nodded, still unable to speak. She knew she would just fall apart and she needed to be strong for now. Mark realised she wouldn't be speaking, he knew everything she would ask and kept talking.

"She'll be okay. She wont be going anywhere, not on our watch" he said smiling and Callie reciprocated the smile.

**Oooooooo**

**Oooooooo**

Arizona watched Callie as she sped out of the trauma room. She was torn at first out of self preservation whether to follow herself or check on Callie. To be honest it was really no contest. If anything happened she'd be the first to know and her wife was upset. Arizona raced after the brunette and saw her head into an on-call room. Arizona managed to slip through the crack in the door before it closed. She didn't know if she could do the whole walk through Walls thing and she felt rather stupid to try.

Callie had her hands on her hips and was walking in circles fruit to stay in control. She wasn't speaking Spanish yet, that was something at least. Just then Mark entered the room and stood by the door, looking awkwardly at Callie.

"They're waiting on scans. I've placed cool clothes over the burns, there's not much more I can do till I reach the OR"

Callie still stayed silent but nodded to convey she understood.

Arizona sighed. She wished Callie would just rant in Spanish, at least she would be venting instead of having all these pent up emotions. Callie did best when she vented.

"She'll be okay. She wont be going anywhere, not on our watch" Mark assured her and Callie smiled in thanks. Arizona smiled as well, it was nice to hear someone say that, especially from Mark.

"Alright" Callie said "I'm going to go see her before she goes into surgery"

Mark nodded.

"I'll meet you there. I'm going to get some coffee. If I'm gonna be operating on your wife I gotta be awake. She'd kill me if I screwed it up. I'm more scared of what she'd do than you" he said with a smile

"Why?" said Callie curiously

"Cause at least I know how you'd react. I've never pissed you off as much as I did her"

Callie frowned "You know she actually does like you, right. You get along well...when you want to"

"Yeah" Mark said as Callie left the room

"That was nice for change" Arizona spoke aloud, a joke to herself. She was surprised when she saw Mark's facial expression turn to confusion and his head turn to look for the source. Could he hear her speaking?"

"Mark?" she spoke and he registered a look similar. Not a coincidence.

In a desperate bid to let him know she was there she slowly extended her arm and gently placed her hand on Mark's shoulder. Moulding her fingers round Mark's shoulder and gripping it and she saw him jump in shock at the contact. Whatever it was he felt, he could still feel her presence, hear her voice.

He probably didn't know what it was. Still it made her feel I'm contact with her life. Unlike the whole day where she had been disembodied and lonely and scared, she truly felt like she was alive again. It felt amazing and it was all she needed to remember why she was fighting so hard not to go to the other side. She decided to leave him with a message, a sign she was still here.

"Mark, I don't know how much of this you're hearing but I'm still here and I swear I'll keep fighting as long as you guys do" Arizona said clearly. She watched as he stood quietly and listened.

"Arizona?" he spoke to the lone room.

Arizona was about to walk out when she turned back and stood closer to Mark so that he could speak I'm his ear "Callie was right, by the way...I do like you".

With that Mark smiled and walked out, Arizona following behind him. Of all the people, Arizona never figured Mark to be her lifeline to the physical world, the one to be able to hear her.

**Oooooooooooo**

**Oooooooooooo**

When they reached the scans, the doctors led by Owen were carrying Arizona back onto the gurney. Arizona noticed the urgency of them all as they worked. Something or everything was definitely wrong.

"What's going on?" Mark asked as he entered.

"Her scans showed massive internal bleeding, an effect of blunt-force trauma from the explosion. Her heart is in distress, tachycardic . There is also a bleeder which must have been from when she fell back from the explosion, hit her head" said Bailey, rattling off the problems they faced. It seemed like a whole laundry list of things that were wrong and could get worse.

"I've told them to prep an OR" shouted Kepner as she ran back into the room.

"Okay people, let's move" Richard ordered as they filed out and Arizona was once again moved.

**Oooooooooooooooo**

**Ooooooooooooooooo**

Arizona watched from inside the OR as they started to operate. The force of the blast had messed up her insides, having been so close to the oxygen tanks when they blew. It was surreal, her abdomen, brain, chest were all wide open, exposed. She had seen it millions of times before operating on her own, but when it was your own body…it was indescribable.

The doctors had been doing a good job so far, they were taking care of all of the anomalies. However, Arizona knew that when everything seemed normal or improving, it usually had a tendency to go downhill in a heartbeat.

Right now she just watched and waited. She looked up and saw Mark enter the gallery and sit down beside Callie, who had a quiet Sofia in her lap.

**Ooooooooooo**

**Ooooooooooooo**

Mark saw the figures of Callie and Sofia as her walked into the gallery. It was only them. Without saying a word he sat down and saw below the OR where Arizona lay open and exposed. Her body damaged and fragile as the doctors worked to reverse the damage. Thinking about the situation now, he wished he had said something to convince her not to go, or for him to go instead. The only problem with that being he wasn't a Paediatric surgeon.

"Hey, Torres. How you holding up?" he said as he sat down, placing a comforting hand on he shoulder. Callie didn't turn her head.

"Not good. I so didn't expect this when I woke up this morning"

Mark chuckled "Yeah, I bet she didn't either. All she knew was that she was going to get the kid and bring her back"

"How is the baby?" Callie questioned

"Doing okay. Whatever Arizona did at Bentley Hospital helped her hang on"

Mark was desperate to tell Callie that he had bewilderingly thought he had heard the blonde talking to him and even felt her hand on his shoulder. It was crazy. But crazy was what this hospital knew best. The idea might tip Callie over the edge, though he decided. So he stayed quiet and looked down on the OR as the doctors fought hard to save his friends life.

**Ooooooooo**

**Oooooooooo**

Arizona made her way up to the gallery. She sat down on the empty chair beside Callie. It was aggravating, being so close yet so distant from her. As she sat down she heard an excited gibbering from the eight month old Sofia.

Arizona looked to see Sofia's wide, chocolate brown eyes staring at her. It shocked the blonde. She saw the babies eyes trained on her, she could see her. Mark and Callie had noticed too and were staring at the seemingly empty space where Arizona's invisible self sat

Before either could comment Arizona felt a pain engulf her chest, as though her heart was contracting, stopping her breath. She placed eyes back onto the OR to see everyone in a state of panic and rushing to the sound of the urgent beeping of the heart monitor.

Her heart was failing.


	3. Chapter 3

Arizona clutched her chest and huddled over in agony as the pain rapidly increased. She was on her knees on the floor in front of where she sat. She had to see what was going on but she couldn't move, couldn't breathe. Her heart was so constricted.

She looked up to see Sofia, wide-eyed looking down at her. Her little baby arms outstretched and trying to reach Arizona. Callie and Mark were stood up now and watching anxiously what was happening to Arizona. She knew she had to look as well.

With all the strength she could muster despite her pain she placed her left arm on the window ledge of the gallery and tried to pull herself up. She managed to peer over the ledge, her heart still palpitating and saw what she expected. They were all rushing and one of the doctors was pulling the crash cart to the table. Teddy took hold of the paddles and held them in the air.

"Charging...clear!" she yelled as the paddles were placed on her chest and her body vibrated from the shock. However, her heart was still not responding.

"Damn it! Charge again!"

The hum of the paddled could be heard as they powered up a second time and the heart surgeon repeated the action. Arizona felt the electricity shoot through her own body as her unconscious form was shocked again.

Above her head, Sofia having sensed the tension or pain from Arizona's ghostly self started to cry and struggle in Callie's arms. The Latina holding her in an iron-clad grip as she watched her wife dying on the OR table.

Suddenly Arizona heard the beep of the heart monitor go slower and slower until it flowed back into a steady rhythm. Arizona felt the pain in her chest alleviate and disappear at the same time the beeping went back to normal. She was still hanging on. 'That hurt like a bitch' Arizona thought as she remained huddled on her knees on the floor, still recovering from the pain.

"Come on, Blondie. Talk to me" she heard the almost whispering voice of Mark. He kept his eyes trained on the OR and he was back to sitting in his seat after escorting Callie back to hers. Arizona heard this and looked up to see him glancing quickly around the room.

Callie too noticed this.

"Who are you talking to?" she said abruptly, a weird look on her face.

"I..uh..nothing" Mark stuttered and moved his eyes forward.

Arizona finally got to her feet and stumbled to the seat next to Mark. She leaned in again, praying that his hearing her before was not a one-off.

"Mark, can you hear me?" she asked "You don't have to say anything, just nod"

She saw Mark's head bob up and down slightly to show he had heard and understood her.

"I'm so happy someone can hear me" she admitted and Mark smiled.

"Find somewhere private so we can talk. I know you can't say anything with Callie here"

Mark nodded again and turned to Callie.

"I'm going to go get a coffee before I go in there. You want?" Mark said casually

Callie shook her head.

"Will you be okay by yourself?" he asked

"I have Sofia, I'll be fine" she said. Mark stood up and walked out of the gallery. He had no idea if Arizona had followed. He found an empty on-call room and locked the door, holding the door open a second to allow, if she needed time to enter the room.

"Alright" Mark sighed "Are you here Blondie?"

Arizona stood by the door, leaning against it.

"I'm here" she assured him.

"What's going on? How can I hear you? What are you exactly?" he rambled off all of his queries.

Arizona decided it was best to be honest with him; he might be able to help her if he knew it all.

"One question at a time, Mark" she stated

"Okay…what happened in the rig?"

Arizona sighed "I went back for my phone because I thought I might need it in case you or someone tried to contact me. I didn't see the vehicle heading right into the rig"

"Are you a ghost?" he said with a confused tone.

"Not really. I can't walk through walls or doors or anything, but I am kind of close"

"How do you know?" he said as if surprised she knew so much.

"I saw my brother and he told me"

"The soldier. Uhh…Tim?" Mark paused

"That's right" she told him "He tried to explain to me what was happening. According to him I'm still alive, but only barely and I can't be brought back"

"You're kidding, right? He was convincing you to-"

"Yep!" she exclaimed

"What did you say to that?"

"Told him to shove it. I'm not giving up. When I coded there, I felt pain. I can't be that close to dying if I can feel all this, right?" she said, looking for confirmation.

"I think you're right. You better not give up Blondie or I'll kick your ass" Mark warned.

Arizona laughed, amused "I won't. I just need to hang on a little longer"

"Onto the next issue. How can I hear you?"

Arizona shrugged, more to herself considering he couldn't see her "I really don't know. It's interesting"

Mark made a sarcastic face "Oh, yeah. It's frigging fantastic, I feel like I'm losing it. Oh God, what if I've lost it?" he wondered.

Arizona rolled her eyes "You are so dramatic"

"You're not the one hearing the voice of people who are supposed to be unconscious"

"I am the voice of the unconscious" Arizona argued

Mark lifted his hands to his face and rubbed his forehead in frustration "Look, I really need a coffee"

"I'm not stopping you, go get a coffee" Arizona barked

Mark walked to the door. He placed his hand on the handle but stopped before opening it. He cocked his head to the side "Will you be in there? Because you can tell us what's going on. If anything goes wrong, you can tell us what and we can fix it"

Arizona stood straight "I never thought about that"

"Well it's settled. Now, let's go get a coffee" he said, closing in on the door and ready to open it. For a second he and Arizona stood merely inches apart. It was weird how close he was standing to her and didn't even realise it. He yanked open the door and stepped back to let Arizona go before him.

"Ladies first" he said

"Such a Gentleman" she joked as she walked out the door.

Mark gave a sarcastic smile "You had better hope no one is watching me right now"

Ooooooooo

Ooooooooooo

When Mark had drunk his coffee he scrubbed in and walked into the OR, refreshed. He felt somewhat better that he had Arizona in her invisible form to direct him and help him and the other doctors. Assuming more went wrong Arizona could pinpoint the exact problem and save them all the time they would have lost, along with half the opportunities to fix it.

He was dying to laugh. But he thought that somewhat inappropriate as he remembered they couldn't see Arizona as she probably stood next to him. She hadn't spoken since they left the on-call room.

He stood by the back and watched as Derek was working away to fix the bleeders in Arizona's brain and Teddy the hole in her heart they had found. Bailey and Weber coordinated to fix the internal bleeding around the abdomen. He remembered seeing the dark bruising there.

Arizona saw this too and it had just occurred to her that if she could feel the pain in her chest then did she have scars from her other injuries as well. Stepping away from Mark she walked to the window facing into the scrub room. She gasped as she saw her reflection in the window.

Her face was covered in bruises, dark and shaped around her eyes and forehead. She also saw the burns on her chest and neck. There was some third degree burns on her arms, but nothing serious. Her coat must have protected some of her body from the explosion, it was thick. She wasn't wearing it now, though. Just her scrubs.

She slowly lifted her scrub top to reveal the deep, purple bruising which covered most of her abdomen. The last thing she did was turn her back to the window. From what she could see there was a large, purple bruise, similar to her abdomen which ran down her spine and over her shoulder blades. Just barely she could make out the trail of blood that ran down her neck and soaked some of her scrub top. That must have been when she hit her head. The damage that Derek was now correcting.

Arizona was in shock at just how much damage her body had suffered. It had never occurred to her in the time she was here because she hadn't felt the pain or stopped to check her reflection in a mirror or window.

"I'm so glad I can't feel any of this Arizona said loudly in relief.

Mark peered to the source of the noise "What?"

"Doctor Sloan, did you say something?" Owen Hunt asked, looking at him suspiciously.

"No!" Mark shrugged. 'Damn it!' he thought angrily to himself, talking to Arizona and forgetting she wasn't able to be heard by any of her colleagues but him.

Arizona walked over to him "Sorry". She saw him on the edge of saying something, but he held his tongue.

"Doctor Sloan, we're ready for you" Weber announced. Mark took a deep breath and stepped forward, already dressed in a surgical gown and gloves, he picked up the shining, silver scalpel on the table.

"How are you going to proceed?" Weber pressed on.

"I'll graft the skin from the lower legs to replace the burned skin on her chest and neck. It isn't as bad as it looks. I just have to be careful of the swelling on her neck when I remove the damaged skin" he explained.

Arizona watched with a look of anxiety as he got to work. She had to admit that for all his previous man-whoring behaviour and sleazy personality he was named the best for a reason. Despite his knowing her watching him he was swift and precise in his movements. He was halfway through when he heard a male voice suddenly blast in his ear.

"_Arizona, you haven't learned yet, have you?_" he heard the male voice say sternly. He turned his head to look at the faces in the room.

"Did someone say something?" he asked

Everyone shook their heads and when he turned back Derek was looking at him curiously.

Never mind" he muttered and kept working.

"_Arizona, you can't keep hanging on like this. I'm trying to help you here_" the voice yelled even louder. Mark knew who it was now. Arizona's brother had come back.

Oooooooooo

Ooooooooooooooo

Arizona couldn't really stop watching as Mark cut into her skin. It still hadn't struck her that it was her body on the table. Despite the mess her body was in, the wreckage she couldn't look away. It was like watching her first surgery as an intern in an OR all over again. Anticipation.

Her eyes were trained on Mark's hand as he positioned the scalpel. She was brought out of her reverie by a booming voice so like the one she had heard growing up.

"Arizona, you haven't learned yet, have you?" Tim yelled at her from across the OR floor.

She closed her eyes and willed him to leave, just for now.

"Did someone say something?" she heard Mark call out, his head turned over his right shoulder and looking directly at her.

"Never mind" he whispered as he turned back to her other self on the table.

"Arizona!" her brother said again "You can't keep hanging on like this. I'm trying to help you here"

Arizona opened her eyes to see Tim now at the table and staring at her furiously. What was he so angry about? He wasn't the one facing a doomed existence if she stayed and died. She knew this was his way of trying to help her but the way he was going about it was all wrong in her opinion.

"Keep your voice down" she replied in a low tone so she didn't startle Mark who could hear every word.

"I will not!" Tim said. The way he looked now reminded her of her father. Tim looked like their father, acted somewhat like him even. But their father, despite his temper was a fair man, a rational man. Tim was being unreasonable, not respecting her decision to fight. Their Dad would.

"I don't have anything more to say to you. I'm not leaving" she told him calmly. She was standing her ground. She wasn't afraid of Tim, dead or alive. He was her little brother, she had taught him fight, to hold his own. He had learned everything from her.

Tim walked around the table, weaving past the crowd of doctors and nurses who were oblivious to their presence.

"You will come with me eventually. You have to. You can make this easy or hard"

"You're just full of clichés today aren't you?" she said coolly. As she said this she saw Mark's mouth upturn into a small smile.

"So, it's the hard way then?" Tim said wearily.

"What is the hard way, exactly?" Arizona said, egging him on. Calling his bluff.

Suddenly Tim swatted her out of the way with his arm and she crashed to the ground. He was a lot bigger and stronger than her. He walked right up to Mark.

"Stop cutting" he threatened in Mark's ear and she saw Mark shift nervously in his seat.

"Stop cutting or I'll make sure you regret it" the other Robbins now yelled into the plastic surgeons ear.

Mark twitched in fear at the noise and the other doctors saw this.

Arizona got up from her sprawled position on the floor, scrambling to her feet she ran to Tim. She grabbed him by the collar of his navy-green army jacket and pulled with all her strength so that he flew into the wall behind her head-first. She breathed heavily as the exertion hit her. The effort although not much coupled with her injuries tired her. They seemed to only be noticeable when she exerted herself, unfortunately.

"Back off!" she growled at her brother. A feeling of protectiveness washed over her. She was afraid for herself, but also Mark. In the case Tim actually tried to stop Mark because she knew that she could make physical contact with Mark, so then could Tim.

Oooooooo

Oooooooooo

Mark had lowered the scalpel and was sweating. The sweat pouring into his eyes and his heart was beating loudly. He could hear the commotion as Arizona struggled against her brother. He hadn't realised her brother was this much of a pain in the ass. Also him hearing the commotion was distracting, he couldn't concentrate.

"Mark?" he vaguely heard Derek call to him "Are you alright?"

Mark had to get back in the game. He had done skin grafting a million times on patients, but he had never operated on his best-friends wife, who currently was having a battle royal with the ghost of her brother.

He cleared his throat "I'm fine".

"I know this is a lot. If you can't-"

"I'm fine!" he argued "I just need a minute"

"Okay" Derek answered.

Mark paused, trying to hear more of the two siblings fight. Were they still there?

"Mark. Keep going, I'll take care of him. He won't go near you" she whispered to him before hearing some footsteps.

"Tim? I'll make you a deal. If I fight you and win, you hightail it outta here and leave me and Mark alone" he heard Arizona say.

"And if I win?" Tim replied amused.

"Then I'll go with you" the blonde answered to Mark's surprise as he listened intently.

"It's a deal"

"But not here" Arizona spoke

"Fine" Tim said, Mark hearing his heavy footfalls grow quieter.

Suddenly Arizona was beside Mark again.

"I don't think that's my brother, Mark" she whispered with a shaky voice "I need you guys to bring me back"

Mark nodded "Good luck" he mouthed.

"Thanks" he heard before there was a complete silence.

"Alright, I'm ready" said Mark, picking his scalpel back up.

Oooooooooooo

Ooooooooooooooo

Arizona followed Tim down the brightly lit corridors of the hospital until they reached the dark basement which on their immediate entrance howled with the blow of the generators. Arizona walked over to the wall. She paused and took in deep breaths, trying her best to prepare herself for the fight that was about to commence.

She turned around and saw her brother, if that was what he really was standing between her and the exit. She wasn't a runner but this was no ordinary fight. If she had to get out in order to gain some time or protection it wasn't running, it was stategy.

She had really begun to doubt if he was anything to her, he was nothing like the Tim she knew and loved, and the seeds of doubt had been planted and grown all the way through this day. The 'Tim' in front of her had an arrogant smile, his hands by his sides, clenched. His head cocked to the side.

"Are you ready?" Tim asked

"Almost" she replied "I just want to know one thing"

"Okay, what would you like to know?"

"Are you really my brother?" she asked bluntly.

Tim stared at her for a moment before giving her a deadly smile.

"No"


	4. Chapter 4

**Just to say, the medical stuff I'm writing…I don't have a clue if it's correct. Just making it more dramatic. Anyway, Enjoy!**

"If you're not my brother then who are you?" Arizona wondered aloud.

"I find people. People like _you_. People who are the do-gooders of this world. You have a pure soul, a strong soul that could be of great use to me" 'Tim' said clearly.

"You want my soul?" Arizona said anxiously.

"For a while I wasn't sure if I would get the opportunity to retrieve it. You were dead-set on staying put, I couldn't convince you to leave with me. You had to come willingly" the thing offered.

"I still haven't offered you my soul, you're not getting my soul" she said through gritted teeth.

"And you are so blind" the thing laughed.

Arizona shrugged, not understanding.

"You have offered me your soul already"

"What?" she yelled "I-"

"By agreeing to make a deal to fight with me you offered up your soul. When I win…."

Arizona felt dread course through her at the things words. She had said that. But she couldn't let it see her fear and worry.

"You only get it _if_ you win" she corrected.

"And who says I won't win?" the thing smiled evilly, clenching its fists.

Arizona sighed heavily. Years of marine training and schooling by her father, and years of school yard crap were all she had to face this thing, a supernatural thing at that. Would it be enough?

She spread her feet apart and balled her hands, keeping them in front of her face. Time to fight.

Ooooooooooooooo

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Mark, after having his momentary panic attack at the thought of a ghost attacking him pass, was settled down to fixing Arizona. He had managed by the time they had left till now, removed the healthy tissue from Arizona's legs and placed it in a sterile bowl while he removed the burnt skin.

He wondered where Arizona was. Before she had left she mentioned to Mark that Tim might not actually be Tim. The thought scared him. If he wasn't her brother then who was he exactly. She had promised to fight him, and by the tone of her voice indicated she had seemed insecure in her ability to do so.

"When I've finished, what exactly is left to be done? I mean has everything been fixed?" Mark cut in.

"Yang and I closed the hole in her heart and the blood is pumping properly. Her heart isn't in distress anymore, we just need to monitor during surgery" Teddy described.

"Good. Bailey?"

"Well…" Bailey said "We fixed her adhesions and bleedings in her abdomen, Doctor Sheppard.."

Derek looked up "I've fixed all the bleeders I can see. When she wakes we can see what kind of neurological damage may have been caused"

"Will she wake up?" Mark questioned and caught a suspicious glance from Derek.

"Well she suffered a seriously bad concussion, but I don't see why she shouldn't wake. Her brain activity is high. It might still take time"

Mark nodded. It seemed everything was going okay. As long as she woke up, that was the important part right now. To Arizona and him, that was the part that mattered.

Ooooooo

Oooooooooooo

Arizona swallowed hard as she saw the thing move slowly towards her. Smiling, toying with her. She kept her eyes trained on him, never leaving the figure for a second. He was inching closer and closer. All of a sudden, instead of being a meter or so away he was inches from her. In shock and fright she jumped back, colliding with the concrete wall.

Before she could move out of the way the thing grabbed her by her scrub top and threw her in the opposite direction. Her feet left the ground and the next she knew she collided with the opposing wall. Hearing her body slam off the wall and a crunch as her head smacked off the floor.

She had struggled to her knees when she was lifted up by the thing and slammed against the wall, his weight pressed against her so she couldn't move away. On instinct she wedged her left arm in between the things neck, pushing him away. Her right arm rammed into the left side of his face causing him to fall back. This was only for a moment as he pushed her to the wall again and rammed his knee into her abdomen, making her cry out in pain.

She head-butted him and in response he grabbed her hair and pulled her behind him so she fell to the ground, her face burrowed into the concrete.

She felt the pain of her injuries well up inside her, but it reminded her of a time she had trained with her father.

_Hurting her leg, Arizona stumbled to the ground, holding her foot protectively. She saw her father advance and held her arm out to halt him._

"_Dad, I'm injured" she exclaimed, her face twisted in agony._

_Her dad stared at her blankly before speaking again "Get up!"_

_Arizona looked at him in confusion "What?"_

"_I said get up!" he huffed. The young Arizona shook her head in defiance._

"_I said I hurt myself" she argued._

"_If you get injured in a real fight, the person isn't going to give you a time out. So get up!" he yelled._

Arizona tried to steady her breath before scrambling back to her feet. From her peripheral vision she could see the thing advancing as her back was turned. As she rose to her feet and turned she swung her arm at the same time towards the things face. He ducked swiftly and almost immediately swung his own arm, Arizona ducked as well and his fist dented the wall to her left, small pieces of concrete crumbling to the ground. While he faced to the wall Arizona brought her foot down onto his knee cap and saw the bone jolt in place.

The thing fell back and Arizona, taking the advantage now, charged at him and slammed him into the corner of the basement. She tried to hit him again but as she threw her punch, he grabbed her fist and pushed it into the wall in front of her. As her hand connected with the rock, she felt a sharp pain travel from her fingertips all the way up her arm.

While distracted, the thing moved his hand so that it clamped down on Arizona's head and smashed it into the same wall her fist was jammed in. A trickle of wet, hot liquid fell down the side of her head as she felt her face flattened into the wall.

He pulled her head away and she could see slightly the flash of red painted on the wall where her head had been thrown. With a push Arizona fell down, her body lay, unmoving on the ground.

The thing didn't come to her right away. It dismantled itself from the wall it had been imbedded and walked till he was standing by Arizona's side. Without warning his foot lifted and forced down on her stomach and Arizona screamed in pain. A guttural sound escaping from her throat. She pushed herself onto her side and quickly felt his foot kick her full-force in the abdomen. Her body flipped onto her back again. Her eyes had closed when he kicked her, an instinct to bracing for pain.

When she opened them again he was standing directly above her head. She looked him wearily in the eye. His foot lifted slowly up so all she saw was the sole of the shoe. She closed her eyes in fear and was shocked to feel the cold, hardness of the shoe close down on her neck. The weight of the thing crushing her windpipe. She placed her hands under the shoe to try and push it up. However, he was so much stronger than her in her damaged state. As every second pressed on she could feel the suffocation from lack of oxygen. Her heart was beating in her ears, the pain in her whole body heightened by the desperation as her body cried out for air.

This was it. He was too strong and in perfect condition as opposed to the pain inflicted by her real damaged body on her ghostly one. Suddenly she felt the shoe removed from her throat and a strong pair of hands hauled her up from the ground.

She was turned so she was face to face with him. His evil grin plastered on his face to show his glee at the victory.

"Is that all you can offer, Arizona? After the fight you put up since I met you. I'm very disappointed" he sneered.

Arizona felt shame at his words, she had given up so easily and now all she heard rattle in her head was her father's words from her memory.

Arizona felt the shame and now, anger surge through her. It gave her the feeling of adrenaline and suddenly she pushed her head forward so it collided with his. In surprise he dropped Arizona and stepped a few feet back, rubbing his head.

"Aargh!" he yelled in pain and anger. Arizona stood up and held her hands out in her usual fighting stance. That was round one. This was round two.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It had been nearly four hours since Mark had heard from Arizona. Considering her situation he had tried his best to move as quickly as possible. This startled the others who thought he was being quite reckless considering who they were operating on. He was still doing his best work, but he had to move as fast as possible. If she was under the anaesthetic for any longer it might decrease her chances of waking up faster, or at all. If he kept her lying exposed on the table then it doubled her chance of infection.

Mark put down the scalpel and smiled inwardly. He was done, burnt skin replaced and body bandaged.

"I'm done" he informed everyone.

"That was quick" Teddy said.

"Well, we've tried to do everything in one surgery. Keeping her under for so long can't be good, I was just trying to keep it as short as possible" Mark offered

"Isn't it a little rushed?" Owen cut in.

"I did what I usually do. My best. I wouldn't botch up a surgery, especially not when it's Arizona on the table" he growled.

Everyone remained silent. Looks of guilt washed over their faces.

"Alright people, let's get Arizona up to ICU. I want eyes on her 24/7 until she wakes up and hour scans until she proves completely stable" he ordered and everyone fell into motion to move her from the OR.

When Arizona had been moved to ICU and Callie had settled by the side of her bed, Mark half walked, half ran to find a place he could be alone. Taking the stairs he made his way to the basement floor and walked into an empty storage space. He waited for a moment, his hearing finely attuned and listening for any unusual noises, or the sound of the perky, blonde surgeon's voice.

"Blondie?" he called out uneasily. There was merely a long silence. He could have heard a pin drop in it.

"Robbins?" he shouted and still there was no answer.

He had realistically no idea where the two unseen people could be. Although he couldn't imagine, that considering they could touch things and move things that they would be in a public sort of place. It would attract unwanted attention which he assumed 'Tim' would dislike.

There was the added problem-as if there weren't enough-that Mark couldn't do anything to help Arizona. This desperate search was only to quench the fear and worry that his friend might be in serious trouble she couldn't fight against.

"Robbins?" he repeated in a rushed voice. He didn't have much time before everyone realised that he was missing.

Oooooooooooooooo

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

The thing kept coming for more. Again and again, punch after punch Arizona delivered to his face, stomach and legs didn't seem to register. He was apparently indefatigable, nothing fazed him. She, however, felt every blow he landed on her as though he were made of metal.

Several punches and kicks later Arizona had all but given up. She now lay on the floor in a heap. Curled up into a ball with her arms covered protectively over her head. Her whole body was alive with pain, crushed bones, bruised face, smashed head.

"Are you done yet, Arizona?" the thing teased.

She knew he was goading her into giving up, giving up her soul. It took everything for her not to say the words. Three tiny words that would hurl her soul into possibly everlasting torment that she imagined from the way his tone sounded. She couldn't say the words, not when she had so much at stake. Her life with Callie, with Sofia. Besides Mark and all of her friends were fighting to save her life as they spoke, it would be ungrateful of her to dismiss their efforts and help so easily.

"N-No" she stammered and rolled over so that she faced away from him.

He laughed as he dug his foot into her side, stepping down on her body and nudging her so that she faced him once again. Her eyes were closed but she felt waves of pain suddenly flash in her head when she felt the crushing weight of his foot collide with the bridge of her nose. She gasped loudly in pain and placed her hands on her nose, feeling the warmth of blood as it flew freely out of her wound. As Arizona opened her eyes she realised she couldn't see as they were watering up from the pain, the flashes of white hot pain that vibrated up her head. She felt very nauseous all of a sudden and unsure of her balance kept her back to the ground.

Not that it would have mattered. It was too obvious who was in control now. Arizona could hope for was to buy a little time and ride this out until her body decided she was well enough to wake up.

She was so preoccupied with the overwhelming pain she couldn't hear the distant male voice in the background, calling out for her.

"Arizona!" Mark called to the oblivious Arizona. The thing smiled in pleasure as he heard the familiar tone. This was going to get so much better.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's so short. Next one won't be, Enjoy!**

"Arizona?"

Her eyes snapped open at the call of her friend's voice. A distant sound among others that rattled in her head at that moment. Mark was here. Why was he here?

In a desperate attempt to see what was happening Arizona bent and strained her head back to see if he was really there. It was then that she saw the thing, a huge smile of pleasure spread on his face. It told her that she wasn't the only one to have heard Mark. Now that the thing had dropped its pretences and was pretending to be her brother it could easily attack him and not have to hold back and explain itself to her.

Arizona shuddered in fear. She knew how powerful and indestructible this thing was and she had fair advantage in the fact she could see it. What would Mark have to protect him?

Arizona painfully rolled over onto her stomach, her view clearer now that she wasn't upside down. The thing was by the door, which was now held open wide by a slowly approaching Mark. Arizona tried to summon the energy to speak, her throat sore and damaged from being stepped on.

The thing saw her attempting to call out to Mark and ran over to her. Stomping on her back and her head slammed down and hit the ground. She tried to bring her head up again and then the thing, its foot still pressed firmly on her back, wrapped a hand around the front of her neck and pulled her head up. As he pulled her head back she could feel the pressure as her spine bent unnaturally. Her throat was now constricted and the things other hand was clamped over her mouth as a precaution, stopping her from yelling to Mark.

"Mm…..mm" her muffled voice cried out as the thing held her down. She was powerless to do anything. Her body in so much agony that she felt like she was going to pass out and she had no way to warn Mark from entering. It was too late anyway. By the time the thing had constrained her Mark was now completely in the door, drawn in by her muffled pleas.

"Arizona?" he said as he stepped closer to her and the thing without realising. His eyes darted everywhere, scanning the room for a sign of another presence. She could tell he knew something was wrong but didn't know what.

"Hello Mark" the thing said suddenly making the plastics surgeon jump in fright.

"Hello?...Tim?" he called

"Well, not exactly"

Mark shrugged in confusion "Well, then…who are you?"

"I'm just not Tim" the thing replied vaguely. It really didn't like revealing anything. She figured the whole mysterious thing helped contribute to its victims fear.

"Where's Arizona?" Mark said with a shaky voice. His fear showing through.

"Guess?" it taunted and Mark looked around.

The thing, as it was still holding her, bent down so its face was next to hers.

"Shhh!" it whispered dangerously in her ear, its grip tightening on her mouth and neck. She moaned in pain as she felt the vertebrae of her spine close to snapping.

"Arizona? Please!" Mark shouted. The thing looked up to him.

"Do you really want to see where she is?" the thing asked rhetorically. Mark stayed silent.

Arizona felt a chill run through body and she shivered in his grasp. She saw Marks expression change from curiosity to shock, but was unsure why. Suddenly he was looking right at her as though he could see her.

"Arizona!" he responded, jumping towards her. He could see her.

"Ah, ah, ah" the thing sang as he pulled her head back in response to Marks movement. His hand held out to warn Mark and Arizona whimpered as another flash of pain hit her.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mark could feel the rising panic in his chest as he listened carefully to muffled sobs and cries from an unknown place. He was sure it was Arizona. She had been fighting Tim and now Tim was talking to him.

"Arizona? Please!" he shouted desperately in hope she spoke back.

"_Do you really want to see where she is?_" the thing said in a silky smooth voice, taunting him in his moment of fear and worry.

Mark heard a swish, like the wind and before he knew he could see the unmistakeable form of the blonde surgeon, her body pinned to the ground by the tall form of a man dressed in military suit. The guy was obviously the thing she had warned Mark of, posing as her brother. He had her held down, weighted by his foot on the base of her back and her head was forced dangerously far back by his hands grasping her neck.

Mark, on instinct ran to the blonde, but the guy shook his head while smiling cockily.

"Ah, ah, ah" he tutted as he entwined his hand in her hair and pulled back. Arizona's face twisted in agony, tears streaming down her face and her eyes rolled back. Mark had to stop. Despite the knowledge that Arizona's form he saw now wasn't her real body, it didn't mean it wouldn't do her damage, or that she wasn't still feeling pain as he obviously saw here.

"You have no right to be here" the thing informed knowingly "I made the deal to fight her, not you"

Mark scoffed "You pretend to be her brother and try to kill her or punish her or whatever you're trying to do here. You expect me to just sit back and let you and tell me not to interfere because it's not fair. You're clearly not her brother and what you're doing isn't fair either so I say the field is levelled"

The thing looked at Mark with a suspicious glint in its eye. Mark was worried about what he was about to do.

"I tend not to involve the living. I could very easily make me and Arizona disappear to someplace else where you can't interfere. However, there is a way you can help Arizona…"" the thing said.

"What's that?" Mark questioned.

"You can take her place and fight for her" it said and Mark saw Arizona's pained featured quickly change to surprise and fear at the suggestion. Mark was still unsure of what he meant.

"As you can see she's clearly unfit to fight any longer. You can fight in her place. The deal we made is if she won I let her go, but if I win I get her soul"

Mark felt his throat dry at the words. Arizona had served up her soul, for what? Just to protect him in the OR?

"So I fight for her and if I win you give her back her soul?" Mark exclaimed. The thing nodded in agreement.

"But if you lose….I get you both" the thing finished. Mark felt his stomach flip, he felt overwhelmingly sick. He knew this was bad but it wasn't a question. Arizona had offered to fight to protect him, as well as her. It was only right he fought for her too, she was family.

"Deal!" Mark breathed and as soon as he said it he looked down. Arizona was staring at him, her eyes looking, as if pleading with him to leave, to get away. Then she looked down, unable to meet his eyes any longer, a look of regret passing her features.

The thing smiled again and took its foot off of Arizona's back. She flinched as the weight was removed and still keeping a tight grasp on her neck her raised her up until her feet were hovering a few inches from the ground.

"Hey!" Mark growled.

Thee thing then threw the frail blonde away from him and her body smashed off the concrete wall and landed on the ground with a thud. Mark clenched his fists in anger and ran over to her. He lightly rolled her onto her back and held a supportive hand under her neck, which now had dark red imprints on it. He brushed the hair from her face.

"Arizona?" he whispered in her ear. Arizona's eyes fluttered for a moment before opening to mere slits.

"Ma-mm.." she gasped. Mark lightly massaged her neck where the marks were and tried to convince her to speak again.

"Ma-Mark….don't" she coughed out and stopped, struggling to take ragged breaths.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry" he assured before slowly tilting her head back onto the floor and standing up. He walked over to his previous position by the door.

"I'm ready" he sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

Mark could feel the flow of blood course through his body more than ever as a meter of space stood between himself and the thing that threatened the destruction of Arizona and himself. He glanced to the side where Arizona's ragged, still form lay. Hours of physical beatings and strain clearly advertised.

The sight of the blonde made Mark immediately angry and he clenched his fists, a body fuelled with anger and adrenaline and ready to fight the thing.

"I'm ready" he said and the thing smiled, adjusting itself into a fighting stance, making Mark shake a little.

"So am I" it said smoothly "Let the battle commence"

Mark wasn't prepared. As soon as the words came out of it's mouth it rampaged forward and slammed into Mark. He fell backwards and fell with a thud on the floor. Scrambling to his feet he put up his hands. still slightly in shock.

The thing charged at him again, walking quickly Mark swung at him, missing by inches but then swung his elbow back to try and connect with it's head. It caught his arm and flipped him so he rolled behind it. However, he got to his feet again and stepped back, trying to think of an idea as the thing chased him. It landed a blow that Mark caught with his open palm before feeling a flash of pain as a fist connected forcefully with his jaw and he stumbled sideways.

It was like a game of pinball. He was being thrown every which way. The thing tried to punch the same area almost instantly but Mark held up his right arm and blocked it, swinging his left arm to punch the things face. He hit it and it lost it's footing. He took this opportunity to punch again, landing another blow to the same spot and then using his right arm to hit the other side of it's face It rammed into the wall, leaning against it for support.

Mark moved toward it but was surprised when, instead of being able to throw another shot he was rewarded with a punch to his abdomen. Pain shooting up his back as he recoiled in pain. The next thing he saw was the thing's head collide with him and he flew off his feet and onto the floor for the second time.

Everything was dizzy and he could barely think from the pain that was everywhere. The thing could pack a punch.

"Damn it!" he growled, trying to stand up. He got to his feet when he felt himself being lifted. It pulled him onto his feet and roughly grabbed the front of his scrubs.

"You have no chance!" it spat, anger eminating from it's pores "It's only a mtter of time!"

Mark scrunched his face. Sure he was tired, dizzy, blood was cascading down his forehead but he could see the black ooze that ran down the thing's own face. The thing looked quite pale and Mark could feel the thing swaying. He knew it wasn't himself as his feet were planted firmly on the ground.

Mark smirked "You're scared. You only have a limited amount of time to kill us, right?" the thing looked shocked at him, for thr first time all night.

"Right?" Mark scoffed seeing the thing's face turn from shocked to furious.

"I could kill you both in a heartbeat. I'm just taking my time"

"Then do it! Do it! Kill us!" Mark taunted.

The thing held a fist back, hovering before crashing it into Mark's temple. The blow cracking the bones in Mark's nose. He felt the hot, coppery tasting liquid flow down his face, into his mouth. He spluttered before feeling the fist smash again and again into his nose and forehead.

The blinding pain making him freeze, helpless to do anything else. His legs gave way and he fell, knees first onto the ground. Next he felt death-like grip of a hand clamp around his throat, constricting his airway. He started clawing at the hand and arm to make it release it's grip but to no avail.

The choking became worse when he was lifted like a feather off the ground and dangled in the air like a fold of laundry in the wind.

"Agh!" he moaned, unable to breathe. He could sense all his bodily functions stopping at the lack of air coursing through him. His already bruised and swollen eyes closing in unconscious.

He was almost under when he heard a crack and a yell and the grip suddenly released. He dropped to the ground like a ton of bricks and fell onto his side. His eyes were fuzzy and all he had was the sound of a struggle close by him.

He had no idea what was happening.

0o0o00o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Arizona couldn't believe her luck. She had fought to keep the thing away from Mark. It was bad enough it was pretending to be her brother and threatening to steal her soul. Now Mark had stepped into the war zone and was vying to challenge the supernatural creep by offering up his own soul.

She couldn't do a thing about it. She was pretty much motionles from her fight with the thing. Muscles weak and aching, body limp and useless. It didn't matter that her mind was screaming at her to get the hell up and help Mark kill the thing.

Out of her weakened vision she could see Mark throwing blind punches at it hoping one would land and perhaps cause damage.

He was holding up pretty well considering she knew how much it was actually capable of. It had to try more to beat her, but that was just because she had been taught how to fight properly and could sense it's movements better. Still not good enough considering she was now a mere potted plant on the floor.

Mark looked terrible now. He was stumbling and falling more, the thing landing blows faster than he could retaliate. Blood covered his face and hands. His nose looked broken and disjointed.

Arizona's body screamed with frustration. She had to do something now. She knew that she was incapable of moving her whole body at once and instead she tried moving just her hands. She shook them slightly and then placed a small amount of weight on them. They held shakily, but still held.

She started next by propping her upper half on her elbows, again shaky but stable. She moved onto her side and then sat up on her arms. It was a painfully slow process and she hadn't been noticed so far which was good. It was then that she noticed Mark. He was beig held in the air by the thing, it's hand wrapped around his thrroat, killing him. Mark was struggling to breathe and had stopped struggling in it's grip.

Arizona realised the urgency of the situation and managed to somehow get to her feet. He hand was propped against the wall in support, her legs like jelly. Her head was bent low, her eyes on the floor. She saw a metal pole lined against the wall and with caution tried to pick it up. It took her a moment, her eyes on Mark and the thing.

As soon as she picked it up she didn't try a careful or silent tread toward them, she sprinted on her unstable legs and seeing that it was still looking at Mark and had somehow never been made aware of her being on her feet, she swung the pole and aimed it right for the thing's head. A cracking noise from the impact, a cracked skull reverbrated round the room.

The thing dropped Mark right away and fell to the right and onto it's knees. Arizona swung again and blood spurted over her from the second impact. The thing screamed in pain and anger, rising slowly it's feet and walking with menice toward her. Eyes burning with rage. She panicked and stepped back, keeping the pole raised and ready to strike.

It made a grab for her and she dodged. It's head was levelled with her shoulders and she brought the pole down on it's back, between the shoulder blades. It dropped at her feet, laying still. She bent down hastily and was about to shake it and see if it was actually conscious, moving back a step from it's body.

Her feet were just under it's right arm. Instead it grabbed her leg and pulled it toward him. She fell onto her back and tried in vain to shuffle away. It was on top of her and holding her down, it's head directly above hers. Blood dripped onto her face and she tried to move away. He was far too strong and not as incapacitated despite the three blows to the head. Her muscles had reached their limit in getting the last shot in and now they were finished.

The thing kneed her in the stomach and she grunted in pain and then used it's hand to slam her head off the ground and then welded into her neck. Her mind eased in and out, flashed of dark followed by the dull, although seemingly bright light of the basement. Arizona noticed the lack of air reaching her lungs but it was enmeshed with all the other pain in her body.

In one last effort she lifted her left hand and feebly pushed it into the thing's shoulder to try and remove his hold on her neck. The thing didn't even move a milimeter, laughing when it saw her try.

"You have no chance. Do you hear me?" it snarled.

Arizona coughed and gasped violently, laying there as the energy was drained from her completely. Her eyes were closing again but she could feel all of her body as though it were on fire as the air left and everything started to shut down.

_No. No. No._

Her damaged head kept repeated it like it would make a difference. A second later she lost all train of thought as her eyes closed and her body fell limp to the floor.

Mark had to collect himself for a moment as the dizzyness lessened and he regained the air in his lungs. Wheezing and spluttering he finally managed to open his eyes. When he did he saw that the thing had trapped a helpless Arizona on the ground and holding her down. She struggled in vain to break free but she was beaten and weak. The thing, he saw, had a look of glee and smugness written over it's face that Mark wanted to wipe off his face.

It was Arizona who had just saved him from being strangled and was now in the same hopeless position.

Mark growled in anger as he tried to pry himself off the floor to help the blonde who had suddenly stopped fighting. Now she lay still, unmoving, and her eyes were shut. The thing was smiling as it held her down, its hands crushing down on her windpipe.

"No!" he growled angrily and roughly shuffled to his feet and swung his leg and watched as it connected with the thing's ribcage. He heard it let out a low moan and once again fall to the side. Arizona inhaled sharply and coughed, bringing her hands to press gently on her neck. Mark took the chance to grab Arizona under the arms and pull her away from the Thing, stopping when they were meters away. Mark bent over Arizona's weakened form to check her out. Her eyes were partially opened and her face bright red.

"Robbins?" Mark shook her gently "Can you talk? Is it bad?"

Arizona shook her head before giving out a startling look. Mark was again puzzled until he felt a hand twist around the collar of his scrubs and pull him back into the air and land on the otherside of the room. The Thing's strength didn't have much boundaries. Mark from his laying position saw it grab Arizona and slam her with brute force against the wall. She let out a howl of pain and hunched over until the thing slammed her face into the wall with his palm.

Mark felt a sharp pain followed by a tingling sensation as he tried to stand, but he couldn't. He couldn't move without tremendous pain.

_Please not now! Arizona needs my help_

"Don't-!" Mark breathed as he watch Arizona being hoisted into the air. The Thing drew it's hand back and he saw a glint of something as it did. He was holding something, probably lethal in abeyance while trapping a helpless Arizona to the wall. Her feet were hovering inches from the ground, her head lay against the concrete wall and was passive, unconscious.

The Thing snickered and gave one last knowing look to Mark before plunging the glinting object into Arizona's chest.

Arizona's eyes darted open and she gasped in pain and fear, bringing a hand up to grasp the object. Tears sprung at her eyes and she coughed again and spit up a mouthful of blood, seconds later her eyes rolled back and her head dropped down onto her chest. The Thing laughed heartedly and flung her aside like garbage and she collapsed onto the floor. She went out of sight and he picked up his head to look. He didn't know if he was halucinating when he saw her form slowly start to fade away, meshing into the concrete wall.

Callie sat diligently by her wife's bedside. It had been hours since Arizona had been relieved from surgery and hours since she had seen Mark. She noted how strange he had been acting in the OR, all of them did and Derek voiced it. No one could explain what had happened or where he had disappeared to now. Callie was worried but right now her place was by Arizona's bedside.

Callie stroked Arizona's hand, the wedding finger she had placed was gleaming in the light despite the dust and blood that covered it and she traced a finger over it.

"Arizona, I need you to wake up. Please!" Callie begged "I hate feeling so helpless. I kinda get what you must have felt when it was me and I really wish I didn't have to find out. Please wake up, for me and Sofia"

Just as Callie said this the heart monitor in the corner beeped manically and Callie stood up like a shot and darted to the doorway.

"Page Sheppard and Altman NOW!" Callie screamed before running back inside and helping Arizona. She saw blood begin to seep through the nightgown she wore. Teddy and Derek ran in.

"What happened?" Teddy inquired.

"She's bleeding out from her incision" Callie said and Teddy moved toward the bedside and start pressing on the wound.

"Page Bailey!" Derek shouted to a nurse.

Suddenly the room was filled with the attendings as they all began to assess the problem.

"Why the hell did her incision open? It was fine. I checked it half an hour ago" Bailey spoke, more to herself than the others.

"Doesn't matter why, we fix it. Let's get her to the OR" Owen ordered as they moved the struggling blonde out of the room leaving a shocked and bewildered Callie standing idly by. She wasn't allowed into the OR.

Mark felt a wave of anger wash over him. Arizona was gone. Gone. Disappeared into nothing, and _that thing_ had caused it. Mark didn't care that he could barely walk, he stood up and charged the Thing, crashing it into the wall behind him. The wall Arizona had fell against only moments ago.

"I. Am. Going. To. kill. You" Mark seethed as he aimlessly started punching the creature, trying to hit any spot he could. It was startled and pissed and before Mark could stop it he was flung off as it pushed with supernatural force and stood up, towering above him.

"I don't think so. Not anymore. Arizona was helping you and now I have her soul" it gloated and smirked, holding up a small glowing cube in his palm.

"This is what is left of you're friend" it continued.

Mark swallowed hard and tried to take in a ragged breath. If that thing was Arizona's soul maybe he could get it back and put it back in her body, something maybe. Mark picked up the bloody metal pole Arizona had used and charged again, swinging the pole to aim at the Thing's face. It ducked and slammed a balled fist into Mark's stomach and he hunched over. He felt the cold hand on his neck and used the time to swing the end of the pole into it's abdomen and it fell back.

Mark was finished playing. He wanted it over. He wanted it over now. With the momentary distraction Mark directed the pole, end first, and rammed it into the Thing's chest. Mark hit the centre and pushed so as the Thing was forced against the wall. He continued until he felt the pole dig through the almost brick hard flesh and bone, hearing the cracking and slushing of pierced flesh and bone.

The Thing yelled in agony and Mark watched with hope as black oozing blood spill out onto the floor and pool around his feet. The Thing's face started to malform and it's face turned into a twisted mound of mangled flesh and tangled veins, his eyes were glassy and completely white.

"Go straight back to hell you ugly bitch!" Mark snarked and with one final push he wrenched the pole and the Thing fell lifelessly onto the hard ground.

Mark waited, watching for any sign of movement, but there was none. The creature's body melted into the floor in a puddle of black ooze before melting through the floor and disappearing forever. The small cube that was in it's hand, Arizona's soul, started it disintegrate into the air. Mark made a grab for it, afraid it was being destroyed but was too late. The disintegrated particles flew up into the air and out the small crack in the doorway. Mark ran after the particles, curious to see where they were going. They flew into the stairwell and up to the surgical floor. Mark was surprised when they moved past the wall into OR 2. He ran in.

Callie didn't give a damn about not being in the OR, she had to be. Waiting in the gallery just didn't cut it for her. They could fire her for all they liked. So she had wrangled them into letting her in, they were all too preoccupied with saving Arizona's life to berate her about her actions. Arizona had been coding for nearly fifteen minutes now. Callie was drowning in tears as she watched her wife dying on the table. They had controlled the bleeding but there was just too much damage. Callie couldn't speak, only strangled sobs were made out and she had sunk to the floor.

She saw Richard sigh in defeat "It's been too long. Time of death-"

Mark burst in, out of breath, beaten and exhausted looking. Everyone just stared. All turning in shock when the small blip of the heart monitor roared and the lines on the screen were bouncing up instead of the flat, dead line. Callie just stared.

"We have a heartbeat!" Bailey sang in disbelief. Mark stared in wonder at Arizona on the table, his eyes unmoving.

"She's alive?" Callie asked.

"Yes" Teddy laughed "Yes, she is. She's got a rhythm, a little eratic, but steady. Thank God"

Callie got back up and saw Mark move closer, his face displaying a whole range of conflicting emotions. Slowly but steadily however, a smile spread on his face.

Callie rounded in on Mark "Where the hell have you been?"

"Something came up. Not that inportant right now" he said pointing to Arizona.

"Alright, let's fix her up and get her outta here. Now that you're assured everything is better Doctor Torres, you can scrub out and watch from the gallery" Weber said sternly.

"But-" Callie started when he put up a hand to stop her.

"Did I say I was asking?" he prompted her and she looked down in defeat.

"Fine" she grumbled and walked out, ripping off her mask.

"You too Doctor Sloane. You look not very sanitized" Weber squinted as he took in Mark's mishapen appearance.

Mark gave a small smile and nodded "Yes, Doctor Weber" he said and quickly turned out of the room.

Three hours later and Mark had cleaned himself up and quietly took care of his wounds he retrieved from the fight with the thing. Now he sat by Arizona's right hand side while Callie sat on her left, her hand grasping Arizona's.

"She looks better now" Mark noted, more to himself as he took in her unconscious form. With her soul somewhat detached from her body, the life draining out of her could be seen, or was it because he knew what was really happening that he noticed it?

He didn't know. he didn't really care. As long as she was healthy and safe now that was all that mattered. Als there had been no sign of the Thing since Mark had rammed ther metal rod through it's chest. He hoped it was dead, it was the least it deserved.

"Yeah, I guess" said callie distractedly.

All that was left was for Arizona to wake up and everything would be as it was in Mark's opinion.

In the last day since her injuries, Arizona had never felt so much pain in her life. The beatings, the explosion had made her feel pain like never before. However, even that didn't prepare her for the pain she felt when the thing had plunged the knife into her chest.

Arizona assumed it wasn't a normal knife, considering the thing and it's powers. It also had strange markings on the handle and blade, engraved patterns and writing that held no meaning for her. But for some reason it was all she notice or could think about as the Thing rammed it into her body. There was a moment of silence and numbness that came with it. The shock of the most fatal injury she had recieved yet, the undeniable realisation that this was it.

Once her eyes closed the pain she felt before was something she now wished for. Almost instantly her whole body flared in pain, every inch of her body felt what she could only relate to as burning. Like the explosion only a thousand, a million times worse. Her whole body writhed in pain, it was like a thousand knifes stabbing her repeatedly with no reprieve. She couldn't utter a single word, or noise to relay the feeling. Her body was paralysed, caught in a single frame and moment. There was no mistaking where she was now.

This was hell.

The pain never subsided, never eleviated and she was helples to stop it. Through her nose was the smell of charred flesh. The feeling was was excruciating, but the sight was an exact match.

It was a mistake to open her eyes.

One glance, one free, thoughtful action to pry open her clamped eyelids and take in her surroundings caused her just as much mental pain as the physical.

As she looked through blurry, tear-stricken eyes she saw the outline of other people.

She couldn't tell because her sensed had been so paralysed but she was above the ground. If there was any, there was none that she could see. instead she was hoisted into the air, everyside of her surrounded by thick strands, some like tree trunks, others thinner. She turned her head to see her left hand bound by a similar thing, wrapped tightly around her wrist, pulling shrply at her shoulder, her arm nearly out the socket. It was same for her other hand and legs. One thick strand was impaled through her right shoulder, blood seeped from the wound. She was immobile, vurnerable, and there were hundreds more like her, some head bowed low and still. Others struggling violently and were screaming, some squealing in place of the pain-wracked sobs they would have given if they could.

Arizona just watched, unable to close her eyes from the horrors. It burned her eyes to watch but she just couldn't turn away, mesmerised. She had never witnessed so much pain and suffering and it broke her.

She closed her eyes.

The sound of cries and pleas blacked out and she felt her body flail and fall like what she imagined falling through the sky would have felt like. Before she could open them she felt her body collide with solid ground.

"Umpphh!" she grunted as her whole body slammed full force onto floor.

She lay there for a moment. She listened. There was no screaming, no crying, no gutteral choking. She smelled. No smoke or charred flesh came about. The air smelled clean, like antiseptic. Then finally, she opened her eyes. She was a little shocked to see a wheel of a gurney, it was facing sideways. Then she realised it was her. But why was she seeing the wheel of a bed?

Before she could analyse she felt something grip her arms and pull her up to her feet. Whatever it was was behind her and in fear and panick she jumped around, ready to fight the Thing, or a thing. It was the face of her brother, feet away from her.

"Get away from me!" she yelled and hopped back, arms raised protectively.

The Thing put it's arms up "Zo, it's really me. Tim. not the Thing"

Arizona scoffed "Yeah right. I fell for that the first time"

"It's really him, Arizona" came a kindly, male voice from the doorway. Arizona turned to see none other than George O'Malley standing there. In his Army uniform. He was smiling softly, one hand raised in warning.

"It is Timothy Robbins" he said again. Arizona's stood stock still, mouth agape in shock. This day couldn't get any weirder. It took her a moment to regain any proper form of thought before she put her arms back up and stood back to hain distance between the both of the dead men.

"Stay back. How am I supposed to trust either of you? You could both be lying" she argued.

"That's true" George spoke "But, then again, why if we were helping that thing would we let you out of hell?"

"H-hell?" Arizona stuttered.

"Surely you didn't imagine it could be worse than that?" the thing that looked like Tim spoke.

"If you guys are telling the truth then how would you know it was hell I was in?"

_"_We can see what you saw?" George said "We can see what you think, what you went through, It's one of the perks, or curses of our current condition"

"How do I know that you are both..._you?_" Arizona rebuffed.

"When I was five, you hid under my bed and made noises to scare me. Then you blamed it on our cousin" Tim spoke.

Arizona stared "How did you know that?"

"Because I'm your brother. I'm Timothy Daniel Robbins...and that-" he pointed to George "Is George O'Malley"


	7. Chapter 7

"You-_You?!_ Are my little brother?" Arizona shot in defiance.

She was more than spooked and since everything had kicked off earlier tonight, less than trustful of the person who said he was her brother.

Tim took a step forward, then seeing Arizona tense up, stepped back and raised a hand in defence.

"I am your little brother. I am Tim!"

"He is" George spoke up in the young man's defence.

Arizona bent her head low, taking a minute to compose herself and then looked back up at them both.

"How can I know that for sure?" she said shakily. Her fists clenched, shaking.

"Do you remember when we were kids...I took Dad's army pistol from his desk and went out to the clearing near our house. I wanted to try practice shooting, so I could join the army and help mom and dad fight the bad guys"

Arizona's face showed recognition, the edges of her mouth up-turned into a smile.

"Yeah-we-you came to me in tears cause when you shot the thing it backfired and you were bleeding kinda badly. I told them you had been in a fight and put the gun away before they noticed it was gone"

"That was the first time you covered for me" Tim explained "I always did these stupid things and you covered for me"

"Okay then" Arizona sighed "I never told mum and dad, never mind anyone else about that so maybe I believe you"

"That's nice" Tim joked.

"So what are you doing here then? Where did I just come from?" she asked.

"Hell" George answered.

Arizona's head snapped up "Hell?! Like..._Hell_?"

George nodded.

"I guess that makes sense. It certainly wasn't what I pictured heaven would be. Did you pull me out?" she questioned.

"We have skills" Tim smiled.

"Thank you"

"Your welcome, but you are still in serious danger" George stated.

"How? Is that thing not dead?" Arizona said with a tone of disgust at the mere thought of the creature.

"Wait! Mark?!" she yelled.

"Kicked it's ass!" Tim nodded approvingly. Arizona let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank God!" she laughed. She would never again get pissed off at Mark. She owed him big time when she got back she thought.

"I know. The thing was running around beating up people with my face!" Tim said angrily.

"Chill out, man" George told him "Arizona, that thing wasn't the only one after you"

Arizonna's smile dropped. There was another "There's another one?"

"Yes. And this one is stronger and pissed off you and Mark killed it's best. It's out for blood"

"Well, souls actually. Your's" Tim noted.

"Great!" Arizona growled.

As if nothing could get worse, before Arizona could ask more about the new monster after her everything went pitch black. Her head started spinning and suddenly she was slammed down onto hard, wet concrete. She felt the overwhelming urge to vomit but decided to hold back and got unsteadily to her aching feet. As she rose, she felt the temperature haddropped dramatically and crossed her arms over her chest, shivering.

She looked around to see a very familiar scene infront of her. The flaming ambulance and car wreck, her burned and broken body lay before her again. She stepped back and turned, shaking her head. Why the hell was she back here? Surely she shoud have woken up by now?

Arizona decided to head as far away from the wreck as she could. Being brought back here could only mean trouble for her. As she walked, the bright flames and clouding smoke disappeared into the distance and all that was left was the chill of the midnight air. Even small drizzled of rain preceded, but in her ghostly figure she could feel it, however as she tried to wipe some of the water off her hands on her scrubs she felt that they were bone dry.

Arizona looked down confused. She coud feel the cold, feel the droplets of rain on her hands and yet her scrubs were untouched. Not wet, not cold. Instead there was still the heat of the fire and the blotchy dark patches of smoke and blood ingrained on her scrubs.

For Arizona to say that she was confused could possibly have been the biggest understatement of her entire life. In one lone night she had been critically injured in an ambulance crash, which ironically, was supposed to transport people in a safe environment to a hospital. She had done battle with a supernatural creature, of which she had been told there was more to come. Then she had been rescued, from _HELL_ by her dead brother and wife's dead ex-husband.

Now she wandered aimlessly through the dark, misty highway to Seattle, constantly on the look for some prowling supernatural monster to attack her and no sign of George O'Malley or Tim.

Thoughts swirled around in her head. Why had she transported back here? Was she in some sort of unbreakable time loop? Would she ever wake up or escape?

The last one scared her the most. What if her destiny was now to spend the rest of her immortal life dodging monsters and repeating the same nightmare over and over again. Maybe she had already died and this was hell? Never seeing her wife, child or friends again. Separated forever by a thin veil.

She hopedthat these scenarios were unlikely because the more she analyzed the situation the more she got confused. Why would she be able to communicate with Mark? Why would she have met two of the people she never expeced to see and hear them trying to help her?

Twenty minutes into her walk she began to feel numb, not just in body but in mind. She was almost like she was on autopilot. Despite her trance when she heard a loud snap of a twig she whipped her head around, paranoia taking the forefront.

She knew not to say 'hello' like in the movies. It was too cliche and stupid. She was better than that. Instead she embraced a worse horror movie mistake and started to walk ttowards the noise. If she was stuck here or destined to die there was no point in putting it off.

She reached the end of the tarmac. The sensation of the slippery, meshed leaves under her feet made her weary. Her feet sank a few inches into the mound of leaves making her feel like she was almost ready to be enveloped. None-the-less she stepped forward and up onto the foundation of mud and twigs that were just ahead of the thick onset of trees leading into the forest.

"Good man in a storm" she whispered to herself as she kept moving forward. She had to be strong, keep taking the next step.

Soon she was surrounded by trees, the glare of the moonlight cut out by the overlapping of trees. Her visability was next to zero. If anything were to attack her she wouldn't even see them coming. She would need to rely on other senses, assuming her fear hadn't short-circuited them completely.

A minute passed as she turned in circles awaiting some predatory being to prance.

A sense of anger suddenly overcame her. She was tired of waiting. Her feet ached, her head ached and she was exhausted from head to foot. She was done. She wanted it over. She wanted to die.

"Hey! Come on! Fun's over! Get your ass out here NOW!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. It was then, two feet to her left she heard a chilling laughter. A cold, echoing laughter come from behind the trees in front of her. She squinted, trying to make out the shape. However, it was something else that stunned her.

She recognised the voice.

"You've got quite an attitude on you, Robbins!" came the gruff voice. Arizona was too surprised to respond. She watched carefully as the tall shape of a man displayed themself. A sliver of light shone between the trees and the figure made sure to walk into the right place, revealing his form.

"Hahaha!" Arizona laughed "Oh, that's funny. What made you chose that person?"

"Choose? I didn't choose this look Doctor Robbins. This is my true form" the person responded.

Arizona shook with anger at the news.

"You're telling me Larry Jennings is actually a soul-destroying monster? I mean-I thought that anyway, but not in the literal sense" Arizona said flippantly.

"That's funny. I knew you were the right choice for my next challenge. A lot of fight in you, or you did...Lately..? You've been a little downtrodden"

"I was your next 'challenge'?" Arizona questioned, ignoring the other part of his confession.

"When the Anderson boy appeared in the hospital, I saw the fight in you, the fire in your eyes as you tried to save the boy and failed. You were so angry when I made any comment, always so confrontational with me...and I thought how much fun it would be to show you a proper fight. Then that idiot Sloan got in the way"

"So you've been watching me for two years?"

"Waiting for the right moment to strike. I think you would make an excellent force for evil with all that anger, but first..I have to destroy everything that makes Doctor Robbins so good. Tear her away from the footholds for good. Your family, your friends, you're nothing without them. You need them. Let's see what happens when we take you away from all that?" Jennings smiled viciously.

Arizona couldn't believe it. The hospital board member she had taken a serious dislike to had turned out to be a headhunter for future evil. He thought she could be potentially demonic and sinister and it made her furious. Terrified also. What if he was right?

She didn't want him to be right, so now she'd have to prove him wrong.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, sorry for not updating but things have been kind of busy lately. Finally managed to post more chapters and I'm only going to have one more chapter after this so thank you for everyone who has been reading the story and reviewing xx**

Jennings took a step forward, his eyes never leaving Arizona's for a second. An evil glint of a smile was etched upon his deceptively human face.

Arizona instinctively took two steps back. She needed all the space she could get while she thought of a plan to defeat him. She assumed that Jennings was even more powerful than the first one she had met and he had thrown her like a ragdoll. She couldn't let that happen again.

She was the leftovers from the first fight, she had been to hell and back and been blown up almost. She had no doubt she would die but she deserved hell if she didn't even try to fight back.

"Dude, I'm not looking for a stare down so-" Arizona was about to quip to Jennings when the man, moving at lightening speed ran up to her and slammed a closed fist into her chest. Arizona didn't register her body flying off the ground and her legs tripping over a thick strand of tree root. She slammed onto her back and a twig nipped at the tip of her neck. Dazed and on her back she was unable to move at first. Jennings hovered over her.

Smirking, he dragged her up by her worn scrub shirt and slammed her head into the tree trunk and held her against it, pinned by his hand which slowly groped up to her neck and clamped around it tightly. Arizona felt her airway start to close for the millionth time and clawed at his hand. He chuckled exactly like his counterpart, tightening the grip. Arizona wondered if they liked the suspense.

Arizona felt her back scraping off the bark as Jennings lowered himself to reach for a large stick on the ground. Arizona took his divided attention the right time to kick him in the chest and he fell away from her, onto his back.

She coughed and quickly scrambled up, clinging onto the trunk. He still had hold of the stick and swung it. Arizona timed the hit and grabbed hold it it with both hands trying to push back. With his superior strength Jennings pushed her against the tree and forced the stick up to her neck. Without any even footing Arizona felt the lack of air again as she tried to push it away. Finding it useless she pushed it a little and slipped underneath and punched him in the stomach before running to the side.

"Arggh!" Jennings screamed as he stood straight and stomped toward her. She was awkwardly running, falling flat on her knees as the leaves fell away from under her feet. She landed on another thick branch. Holding it, she waited until she felt his hand on her shoulder. Gripping it with tenuous force as she groaned in pain. He whipped her round and swung. However, Arizona managed to lift her own weapon and they collided with great force. Both stumbled back and allowing no chance for him to charge Arizona ran forward and smacked him over the head. He fell with a low thump on the leaves, clutching his now bleeding head. Arizona breathed heavily and walked over, holding the branch readily waiting for his response.

That was when she noticed the gleam coming from his trouser pocket. Looking for leverage, Arizona lifted up his shirt and pulled out the object. It was a dagger. One similar to that she had been stabbed with. The deep engravings in a mysterious language and an intricately carved wooden handle. The thing that drew her was the luminous colour of the blade in her hand. The glow that eminated captured her. Merely holding the weapon made thoughts flash through her head. All she wanted was to bury the blade handle-deep into Jennings chest. The thought made her...gleeful.

Jennings had now got to his feet and saw what Arizona had. His face contorted in rage and he stampeded toward her, tackling Arizona to the ground. He wrapped his arms around her body and squeezed with all the the supernatural strength he possessed.

"Nobody takes anything from me!" he barked.

Arizona cried out in pain as she tried to wriggle from his grasp. His whole body was now clamped around hers, his legs were holding hers together.

Every inch of her body was being squeezed. She imagined this was what being attacked by an anaconda must have felt like. Most likely worse.

"Aaacch! Get-" Arizona tried to yell out, but all the air was gone and the blood rushed surprisingly fast to her head.

The pressure his hold had worsened when Arizona felt the snap of one of her ribs. Slowly but surely every bone was close to succumbing to the strength he possessed. Arizona could barely move. She still had the blade clasped formly in her hand, determined not to let go of it.

Jennings seemed awfully protective of it and she needed it. Seeing no chance of escaping his grip in her own struggles she elevated the knife and slashed it across his forearm. A charge of electricity shot through the blade and her whole body, paralysing her for a brief moment. She heard the howl of pain in her ear and felt the spill of blood from the blade to her hand. Jennings immediately let go of her and she fell to the side, barely able to move. She tried to regain some air.

She pushed over with her hands to see Jennings on his knees, cradling his arm like it was ready to fall off. Just as she looked, Arizona could see the glint of a light, like the remnants of an electrical charge run through his arm, up to th base of his neck. His expression was a mixture of pain and rage. Arizona held the knife to the side, ready for him as he stalked over and knelt down to grip her neck again. She couln't move off the ground and now she knew the knife worked against him she let him come to her.

"I'm done with this!" he roared "You are dead!"

He pinned her down with his legs and had one hand on her neck, holding her down as he tried to wrestle the knife from her left hand. Arizona darted the knife from his hand until it sliced cleanly down his palm and he screamed again. His hold loosened and she plunged the knife into his lower chest.

There was a gutteral moan from Jenning's lips as he looked down in shock at the knife hanging from his chest. Arizona looked on fearfully as his body ignited like a candle. The current she had seen a moment ago flared down every nerve and his eyes were merely balls of fire.

He lifted his hand and pulled out the knife, dropping it weakly to the side. HIs head turned to look at her and he looked as if he were about to speak, revive and continue his death grip on her throat. Instead came an onslaught of blood from his mouth. It was the same black ooze the other thing had bled of. Finally he dropped without warning onto Arizona. His heavy weight making her snapped ribs flare in pain.

"Auch! Ahh!" she coughed as the weight pressed on her. She felt the warmth of his blackened blood pour over her neck and shoulders. She pressed on his shoulders and flipped him in one shot and he fell onto his side. A lifeless look on his face. If he was alive still he didn't show it.

Fresh air filled her lungs with ease and Arizona smiled with relief at the break.

Mark looked at his watch. It had been two full days since Arizona had been in the accident. She had gone through a horrendously long first surgery and a further one to correct damage to her heart.

Mark knew the real cause for her instability after surgery. The thing had stabbed her, destroyed her. Mark was desperate to know what had happened. He had killed the thing in a fit of anger and watched helplessly as her confined soul floated back to her body. That was meant to be a good sign, right?

Her soul was back where it belonged, so why hadn't she woken up?

Since the fight Mark had seen no sign of Arizona or anything else demonic that threatened either himself or Arizona's sleeping form, and Mark knew he should be greatful. However, in his heart he just knew that it wasn't over. Callie remained glued to her wife's bedside, leaving only to see Sofia or eat. Mark had remained a constant visitor, refusing to move and everyone had asked him what was wrong.

They knew he had been acting-correction-was acting strange, but he had yet to give them a reason. They had quizzed him on his absense during her surgery, why he looked so beaten up. What was he supposed to say?

He chose to remain silent. He knew once Arizona woke up that all the questions would disappear without the worry over Arizona's diminished health.

At the moment Arizona was stable. Mark was alone at the moment and with privacy took her hand.

"Hey, Blondie. Look, I don't know what's going on? Where you are or what you're doing...but I really need you to wake up now"

He watched for any change, any recognition on Arizona's part. Nothing happened. She didn't move, not even twitch.

Mark looked down at the covers, defeated.

"I should have fought harder. You saved my life an I couldn't get off my ass long enough to stop him from stabbing you"

He felt tears well at the back of his eyes and his throat constrict as he struggled to carry on speaking.

"I'm-I'm so sorry"

Arizona couldn't even regain a momentum of strength to haul her bedraggled body off the muddy ground.

Every part of her felt like something not her own, like a viewer trapped in a confined space, and she had to admit it was a crappy view.

"You did it Phoenix" she heard the familiar voice. Smiling Arizona's eyed darted in the direction and just out of the corner of her vision she saw her brother walking towards her. She was so focussed on watching him, so happy to see him that she was surprised when she felt two hands grip her arm.

George O'Malley was on her right.

"H-Hey" she sighed.

"Good job, Doctor Robbins" George congratulated her. As he pulled her up she could feel herself starting to fall over until Tim grabbed her left arm. She was completely out of energy.

"Thanks, both of you"

"No probs. Wasn't gonna let you fall. You can't even stand on your own two feet" Tim chuckled.

"No" she corrected "For the help. Everything"

"Well it wouldv'e sucked if we watched you get your ass kicked and did nothing" George answered.

"Although you showed that Evil bitch a thing or two, huh?" Tim smirked.

"I sure did, but I am beyond exhausted"

Arizona remembered about Mark and her own bodily self.

"What about getting back?" she asked.

"The demons didn't kill you so you can go back. Just keep in mind that when you wake up you are going to be in world of pain" Tim said rolling his eyes dramatically.

"I think as long as I remember what happened and that I'm lucky to be alive I'll be happy"

Tim and George shared a look which Arizona caught.

"What?"

"When you wake up your not gonna remember any of this" George explained.

"Why not?" Arizona snapped.

"I'm surprised you'd want to" Tiim said to his sister.

"Well..." Arizona mused "I wasn't the most comfortable or enjoyable of experiences...but it was certainly memorable. I mean, to know...that all this" she motioned, lifting her head.

"Is real. And I got to see you both again" she looked to Tim "I don't want to forget seeing you again. My last memory that stuck in my head is them carrying your body out of an airplane hangar.

Tim's face softened at her confession and he placed a hand on the back of her head.

"I know it sucks and I wish you got to remember this tooo. It's been amazing talking to you again, instead of being a stander-by on the side. But some thing's are best forgotten. You don't want to be waiting in fear, looking over your shoulder for that thing the rest of your life do you?"

Arizona shook her head and tears bgan flowing down her dirt-covered cheeks. Tim pulled her in for a hug and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hugging as hard as she possibly could. She closed her eyes and held on until she felt Tim's hand on her forehead.


	9. Chapter 9

**Really short last chapter. Thanks for everyone who followed this story. **

Dark was the night part 9

Arizona felt Tim's warm hand on her forehead and the weirdest feeling of weightlessness came over her. She imagined it was what it felt like if she were to be suddenly dropped into the atmosphere in space.

It only lasted a second before she was being pulled in a certain direction and she felt heavier again. More than before. She tried opening her eyes, taking several tries to do so. She was aware of beeping and a tube that travelled down her throat.

When her eyes had adjusted to the light she saw the bed, the lights. A cardigan she recognised as Callie's was strewn over a hospital chair, but the seat was empty.

The blonde surgeon squinted as she looked through the clearglass panel doors of her room to see Mark Sloan looking at her. His head peeked over the counter he was leaning against and then he began walking toward the room. When he stepped inside and closed the door he came closer to Arizona.

He stopped a few meters away and peered, examining her.

"Robbins?" he called her name softly.

"Who...do you think it would be?"she replied and Mark smiled, looking profusely happy.

He sat down on the empty chair and leaned in.

"What happened to you?" he said in a hushed tone.

Arizona frowned "I was hoping you could tell me"

Mark was confused. How could Arizona not remember a thing of what happened?

"The-"

_"We erased her memory, Mark" a voice cut in._

Mark turned his head to search for the source of the voice. It sounded like Tim. It had to be the real one. The thing was dead. Arizona had no clue of the horror the night had brought her. What the accident of an ambulance crash had almost caused for. Then again, maybe it wasn't such a bad thing.

"The..uh. The crash" he diverted.

"You were in the ambulance with the preemie when it broke down. You went back for your phona and a car crashed into it. Went up in flames...you're lucky"

Arizona's confusion changed to one of concern "What about the preemie?"

"Doing good. Karev's got her"

Arizona nodded in relief. The tiny humans always came first.

"Listen, Callie will be back soon. You get some rest and I'll check in on you later" he said and walked to the door.

Arizona didn't know why but she felt like she was missing something.

Mark was halway to opening the door.

"Mark?"

The tall surgeon stopped and looked at her.

"Is there something else I'm forgetting?" she asked curiously.

"No, i don't think so" he lied.

"Oh" Arizona mused "Okay. Thanks"

"Anytime, Blondie" Mark smiled and closed the door behind him.

Mark, exhausted and sluggish, made his way to the first available on-call room he could find. Locking the door and lying down on one of the neatly made beds, he stared at the wall. Staying silent, waiting for the appearnce of a ghostly voice.

It had been almost two days of worry, fear bordering paranoia that the Thing would kill him or that it had killed Arizona. A part of him wanted to know where Arizona had went after she was stabbed, but knowing now that she was okay made him feel better. So for the first tim in days Mark let all the bad feelings wash away and closed his eyes, settling into a deep sleep.

**Kinda crappy ending but wasn't sure how to finish it. Hope you enjoyed and sorry for not updating sooner. **


End file.
